Jealous Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: An old friend from Felix's past returns asking for his help. Tamora however thinks this friend is trying to steal Felix from her even though Felix keeps saying they are friends. But unbeknown to Tamora Felix and this friend have a dark history and last time he helped this friend he almost got killed. Will Tamora lose Felix find out and please review.
1. An Old Friend Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Jealous Love

Chapter 1: An Old Friend Returns

_ Many years ago_

_ "You saved me again," she said._

_ "Of course mam, I care about you," he said smiling at her._

_ "I never met anyone like you," she told him._

_ "Yeah I get that a lot," he said blushing._

_ "You know this has got to stop. I never should have asked you to go outside your game. You were almost killed," she said frowning._

_ "Hey you are my friend you didn't have to twist my arm to help you. I did it willingly," he argued._

_ "You are a good man one of the best. But you have to stay in your game and I will have to stay in mine. People will think you or I are going Turbo and we can't have that, she stated._

_ "No, we can't but promise me something," he said getting serious._

_ "Anything," she said softly._

_ "If you are ever in great trouble you will come to me okay. I know you and I are just friends but I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said holding her hand._

_ "Okay Felix, I promise if I am ever in great trouble I will come to you. Or I might just drop by just so you can fix my bike or car," she said smiling._

_ "I would be happy too Felicia, well good bye," he said fighting a tear._

_ "Not good bye just till we meet again," she said and they hugged each other and he watched as she rode away._

_Present Day_

"Wow that was another hard day it seems every day the kids keep getting better," Felix said taking off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah I know what you mean brother," a giant man with brown hair said smiling. "But I almost beat you," he said slyly.

"Yes, you did Ralph, yes you did," Felix said smiling. "So, what are your plans tonight?" he asked Ralph. Before Ralph could answer a small raven haired girl with candy wearing a gray hoodie showed up.

"Hey Stink Brain and Hammer Time," the little girl greeted sweetly.

"Hey President Booger Face, I was just about to come pick you up," Ralph said smiling down at the tiny child.

"Hello little Venellope," Felix said gently.

"That is _President_ Venellope," the little girl said smugly.

"Oh right how could we forget," Ralph said and scooped the girl up tickling her belly.

"Hey no fair Stink Brain," she giggled but soon glitched and was on his massive shoulders. "Piggy back ride jeeves," she said grinning happily.

"Okay you little imp, so where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Back to my game there is a water fall made out of root beer and I want to see how fast we can slide down it," the little girl said.

"Okay hey Felix, you want to come?" Ralph asked.

"Maybe another time I have to go pick up Tamora up from her game. Since it is Labor Day and the arcade will be closed I promised we would spend more time together. Usually after the arcade closes she is tired from battling cy-bugs and I am tired from fixing the penthouse. So, we are going to try and take it easy," he said.

"Wow Sergeant Kills A lot take things easy that is a laugh. Good luck," Venellope laughed as Ralph waved good bye to the tiny man. He waved goodbye and began to walk to the trolley just as it came in. Climbing in he dozed for a few seconds for he didn't want to look too tired to Tamora. Her army skills could pick up the slightest thing for instance once he yawned too long and she made him go to bed early. Even though he said he wasn't tired and wanted to stay up with her. But as usual he gave in and went to bed for she used her death glare on him. She only used that glare when she was extremely worried about him and he didn't want to worry her. The trolley stopped and he got out and headed towards Hero's Duty.

The soldiers had all come out of the game and he stood at the side so he would be in there way. "Hey Fix-It Man," one soldier said saluting him. Some other soldiers just nodded in his direction.

"Hey Joe, and everyone," Felix said saluting. He honestly didn't know all their names but they didn't mind for most didn't know his name. They either called him Fix-It Man or Sergeant's Mechanic. Either way it was a system that worked for them. Rubbing his eyes again he waited for his wife to come out.

"At ease soldier," came a familiar voice. Standing before Felix was a six foot platinum blonde woman with deep blue eyes and short hair with bangs that almost covered her eyes.

"Hi, honey," he said hopping up and pecking her cheek. He was almost too tired to do that but he loved giving her a quick peck.

"You're tired," she stated.

"I'm fine mam," he said smiling at her as the honey glows spread to his cheeks.

"You are a bad lair Fix-It," she said sternly as a frown spread to her lips. "Come here I will carry you," she said and knelt down to his level.

"No, you are tired too, I can walk really don't worry," he said putting his hands up defensively. He knew she had a long day and carrying him wouldn't help.

"Fine but the second you fall to the floor I am carrying you to our house I don't care if I have to tie you up first," she said sharply.

"Mam, yes mam" he said saluting causing her to smile. He was nervous for she did do that once. He was so tired he could barely see his own hand in front of him but he insisted on walking till he fell twice and almost hurt himself. Tamora then told him to let her carry him and he refused because he didn't want to tire her out even more. But the second his protest left his lips he found himself bound by some metallic rope and was in his wife's protective arms. He knew then to let her have her way sometimes to keep her from worrying and going overboard with her protectiveness. They walked on back to the trolley and she cuddled next to him. They were back in their game and headed home.

"I'll cook dinner sweetie why don't you go in the room and relax," Felix said yawning again.

"I have a better idea," she said and scooped him in her arms. She carried him to the couch and laid on top of him so he couldn't get away. "I missed you Short stack," she purred as she removed his hat.

"I missed you too honey, how was your game?" he asked. Her fingers went through his hair causing him to go redder.

"It was fine only three people got the medal but I didn't die," she told him as she bent down to kiss his neck.

"I am glad to hear that," he said as he rubbed her back. Letting out a purr, his shirt was quickly removed thereby exposing his belly.

"Tammy, I uh shouldn't we uh wait!" he exclaimed his face now red as a tomato.

"Shh it will be okay," she said grinning mischievously. Like the cat that got the canary. "I haven't got to cuddle with you or do anything with you in a while and I am going to take my time. Any problems with that soldier," she cooed as she sent kisses down his stomach.

"N-no mam," he said nervously enjoying the moment. Unbeknown to them their tender moment was soon to be cut short. Racing towards the Fix-It Felix Game was a lone biker. Dressed all in black their face was covered by a helmet.

_He said he would help me. He always helped me but I don't want to endanger him again. Just this one time then I will leave him alone he is my friend my only family I don't want to lose him,_ the biker thought. Racing down the street of Nice Land the biker stopped and got off and headed towards the pent house. Tamora was tracing Felix's skin with her finger as she kissed his neck while he kissed her cheek. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be at this hour?" Felix asked.

"Maybe if we ignore them they will go away," Tamora said not wanting the moment to be interrupted.

"Someone could need help what if it is Ralph or Venellope? Or someone else? Come on Tammy just let me check and if it is not important we can continue um you know," he said nervously.

"Fine you have five minutes then I am shutting the door on whoever it is and devouring you," she said her eyes full of lust.

"Got it," he said. Allowing him to get up he put his work shirt back on and headed to the door. He opened it and his face went chalk white with shock. A young woman about the same height as Tamora maybe a few inches shorter and a bit curvier was standing in the doorway.

She looked like a character from an old racing street game like Street Fighter and her outfit was all leather that showed off her very sexy body. Her helmet was off exposing deep olive green eyes with mocha colored skin and long raven black hair held in a pony tail. On the sides were streaks of dark purple but her bangs were died a hot pink. "Felicia," Felix said in utter shock.

"Hello Shorty, sorry to bother you but I need your help," she said gently.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions

_ Wow, she looks the same all those years ago. Then again game characters never really age but still she said she needed my help. I wonder what caused her to come back here after that day. Still she needs my help I have to do everything I can to help her, _Felix thought to himself. He couldn't believe his eyes Fast Felicia a character from a game called R.U.S.H a street racing game sort of like Sugar Rush only more grown up was standing in his door way.

_He looks so nervous then again after what happened the last time I saw him who could blame him? Maybe me coming here was a mistake it is my problem I should never have come back here, _Felicia thought. "Look this was a mistake I shouldn't be here. I am just going to go," she said softly.

"Wait," he said taking her hand. Their eyes locked onto each other as Felix blushed by his actions. He was always an old fashioned guy and grabbing Felicia's hand to stop her from leaving seemed to Felix something a cad would do. "Please stay, you said you needed my help so what did you need?" he asked more gently as he released her hand.

"I just needed you," Felicia began but was interrupted when Tamora came in. She grew curious when she heard Felix's voice grow softer and was worried an enemy was at the door. She saw a raven haired girl about their age with pink and purple highlights in her hair wearing all leather.

"All right Fix-It your five minutes is up," she replied firmly. Okay technically he still had three minutes and 45 seconds but Tamora was not going to be patient. It was selfish but tonight she wanted to have Felix in her arms with no interruptions. When she saw Felicia her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?" Tamora asked firmly.

"Tammy, language," Felix said sternly.

"I am Fast Felicia, who the hell are you?" Felicia asked stepping closer to the blonde to prove she wasn't intimidated by her.

"Easy Felicia, this is Tamora my," Felix began but Tamora cut him off.

"I am Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun, and Felix's _wife_, " Tamora said coolly.

"Shorty you got married and didn't tell me? Man at first I was offended when you went off on an awesome adventure and took down Turbo himself but you got married and didn't invite me now I am insulted," Felicia said forming a hurt face.

"Sorry after that well you know I didn't know if you would want to come," Felix said frowning not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"It is fine oh but one more thing," Felicia said gently punching his arm. Tamora glared daggers at Felicia when she saw her do that and was about to reach for her gun to blast the raven haired girl when she remembered she left her gun on the floor by the couch.

"Oww, what was that for?" Felix asked rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"For running off on that awesome adventure without me, I mean seriously Felix going outside your game even to Sugar Rush is dangerous. You needed to have someone watch your back and to keep you safe," Felicia said firmly crossing her arms. Tamora was now seeing red but bit her lip before she pounded this Felicia into dust. First for hitting her Felix than suggesting that during that adventure she couldn't keep him safe.

"For your information I can easily take care of myself or have you forgotten. And as for not inviting you it was a spur of the moment thing and I did have someone watch my back so I was completely safe," Felix argued growing upset. He forgot how much Felicia could press his buttons so quickly.

"Yeah great job Sargent, leaving Felix all alone and then him getting captured great job at protecting him," Felicia said coolly.

"Why you little," Tamora hissed but stopped and looked at Felix. "You never told me you got captured," she said with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I was embarrassed and Ralph found me and then we saved Venellope from the Fungeon and everything turned out okay, now Felicia apologize you were out of line missy," he said firmly. Felicia let out an annoyed growl but knew maybe she did cross a boundary or two.

"Forgive me ma'am I am just protective over Felix and when I heard bits and pieces from the other characters of the whole Turbo thing I guess I got a bit angry. If I offended you I am sorry," she said trying to sound sincere. She didn't want to see Felix like this again all obnoxious and well bitchy but that was who she was and it was hard to change. Only Felix ever saw her as a great person that little guy couldn't say a bad thing about anyone not even Turbo himself.

"Forgiven," Tamora said but placed a protective and possessive hand on Felix's shoulder. His face went deep red and Felicia took notice.

"Um I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she asked seeing the couch that had Felix's hat on it and seeing his wife had her thinking her coming here was the wrong time in more ways than one.

"Yes," Tamora said firmly wanting this Felicia girl out of their home.

"No," Felix said wanting to help her. "You said you wanted me for something what is it?" he asked not knowing that what he said made Tamora's blood now boil like lava.

"Oh I just need you to fix my bike again. I made it here but it got a bit damaged and since you are so good at fixing things I figured you could just tap it with your hammer and I can go do some extra laps before Labor Day ends," she said pushing a strand of hair out of her fair.

"Let me see it," he told her smiling as he pulled at his hammer. She led them to a dark black motorcycle that had a wheel nearly tore off. The mirror was gone and scratches were around the sides and lastly huge dents were formed. It was a miracle she was able to race it to this game at all. "Man Felicia what did you do you crash into a wall?" Felix asked looking over the damage.

"No, it was a train and it wasn't my fault the kid who chose me couldn't drive a bicycle if it was just me my bike never would have gotten scratched," Felicia said defensively.

"Sure it was the kid fault," Felix joked as he smiled at Felicia.

"Just fix it," she growled.

"What is the magic word?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Now?" she questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Oh so close let's try it again," he said teasing her. Tamora looked from Felix to Felicia not liking what she was seeing at all.

"You are really going to make me say it? Okay fine, pl-please," she said as though that word was foreign to her.

"Now see was that so hard?" he asked her.

"Bite me," she hissed. He chuckled remembering how easy it was for him to annoy her like she could him.

"I'll just pretend that is your way of saying thank you," he said happy to see she hadn't changed a bit. Tapping the bike with his hammer everything was fixed in an instant.

"All right Felix you are the man!" Felicia exclaimed as she scooped the short man up in her arms hugging him tightly as she spun him around. Tamora's face went pale as her left eye began to twitch wishing she had her gun. Felix let out a laugh and was soon put down.

"Glad I could help anything else you need?" he asked.

"Yeah mind riding with me just around the block I want to make sure your hammer didn't miss anything," she said.

"Uh Tammy do you mind?" he asked his wife. He wanted to help Felicia out as soon as he could but he truly wanted to be with his wife.

"Be quick," she said firmly glaring at Felicia but the dark haired girl was oblivious.

"Okay I will be real quick ma'am," he said grinning at her. He climbed on the bike as Felicia started the engine. "Don't go too fast," he told her.

"What does that mean?" she joked as they raced around the block. The wind zoomed through his hair as he held onto Felicia's waist making his face beat red.

"Man shorty you haven't changed," Felicia giggled as she went faster. Soon they stopped and Felix hopped off.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said. Felicia leaned closer to him and Tamora's face went cold.

"There was another reason I wanted to see you. Can you meet me in my game or at Tapper's?" Felicia asked.

"Your game would be best so that others at Tapper's won't get the wrong idea," he said to her.

"Okay meet me at the bar around noon," she told him.

"I'll be there," he promised. She left and he walked back to Tamora.

"Who was she Felix?" Tamora asked happy to see Felicia gone.

"Just an old friend honey," he told her. Still the way they acted around each other made Tamora suspicious. They had dinner and soon went to bed but Tamora watched Felix drift off to an innocent sleep. Pulling him closer to her afraid that she had some competition for Felix and it was in the form of a biker girl named Fast Felicia.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. meetings and Reasons

Chapter 3: Meetings and Reasons

_Tamora stood at the altar in her white dress but to her left wasn't Brad but Felix. He smiled up at her with that goofy grin. Wreck-it Ralph was wearing his suit and Venellope was wearing her princess dress. The preacher just now pronounced them husband and wife and he was about to kiss her. Out of the blue a huge cy-bug crashed through the window and lunged at Tamora. "Tammy look out!" Felix shouted pushing her behind him. She watched in horror as the cy-bug opened it's massive jaws and Felix stood frozen in terror as he was eaten._

_ "No, Felix!" she screamed tears stinging down her face as she glared at the cy-bug. Just then the cy-bug's face morphed into a familiar face of Fast Felicia._

_ "You can't protect him from me. He is mine again," Felicia said and then let out an evil laugh._

Tamora jolted upward her face soaked with sweat; her heart was racing as she looked around her surroundings and realized she was in her and Felix's bed. "Felix," she whispered noticing he was not in her arms as he was when she went to sleep. Somehow he wiggled loose and was curled on the other side his face facing her and his back to the wall. He wore his innocent smile as he was dreaming sweet dreams. She reached out to touch him to make sure he was real and felt his warm shoulder on her cool skin. Letting out a sigh of relief realizing it was just a nightmare and gently scooped him up in her arms. His face began to twitch and she was afraid she had woken him up. Instead he rested his head on her shoulder and went back to his dream smiling again. "I love you Fix-It and I am not losing you to anything or anyone," she whispered holding him tighter as if he would vanish from her arms. Snuggling close to him sleep reclaimed her and her dreams were much happier.

The next morning Felix awoke and noticed his wife's arms were wrapped around him like a cocoon. He was wondering how he was going to slip out to make her breakfast. She was a light sleeper one wrong move and she would be woken and he wanted to surprise her. Carefully slipping his body through her arms his feet touched the ground all he had to do was slip his head free. Moving carefully he managed to free his head without disturbing his wife. Going into the kitchen he began to make scrambled eggs and toast. His mind looked at the clock and it read 9:00 a.m. He wondered how is wife would feel about him going to visit Felicia. When he was single he could go to any game he wanted but since he had a wife he wanted to make sure she knew that he would be loyal. Of course ever since he met Tamora no other girl ever even made him look twice and Felicia was like his kid sister. Still he should tell Tamora so she wouldn't get upset after all she went drinking with her male soldiers tons of times and came home about 3 a.m and he never blinked an eye for he trusted her.

Tamora woke again to see Felix gone and her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed her gun but stopped when she smelled the eggs. Placing her gun down she smiled a mischievous smile. Walking silent as a mouse she saw him making plates and pouring her some coffee. He just sat the coffee mugs down and seeing her chance of opportunity come in she scooped him up in her arms. "Morning Fix-It," she purred kissing his cheek.

"Morning honey glows," he said blushing a deep red. He was placed down and he pulled out a chair to her. She sat down as did he and they began to eat. "I want to say sorry about last night," he began.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked as last night came back to her.

"About Felicia sometimes she can be spirited and if she made you mad I am sorry," he said calmly.

"Well you did get her to apologize so let's forget it," Tamora said as her dream came back to her.

"Well it's just before she left she wanted me to meet her in her game to catch up," Felix said nervously. Tamora stopped eating as a knot formed in her stomach.

"And what did you say Felix?" she asked coolly trying to keep her temper in check.

"Well I said I would meet her at noon in her game. But if you are uncomfortable with it I can have her come here and we can talk in the living room with you here," he said quickly sensing the tension. It took all of her will power not to get angry after all she remembered all the times she went drinking with her male friends and coming home extremely late but Felix never said anything to her because he trusted her. She wanted to trust him but just the thought of Felix alone with another girl in another game made her blood boil.

"If you are worried about Felicia she and I are just old friends okay more like she is my kid sister and I am her big brother. That is as far as our relationship went I swear," he told her. Looking into his eyes she saw no hint of deceit only the truth. Felix never gave her any reason to doubt him and she did trust him.

"I trust you," she said and continued eating.

"Thanks honey and don't worry once I get back we will do anything you want," he told her. She smiled at him and felt her heart melt for he was so adorable. After breakfast he did the dishes for her and soon got dressed and kissed her goodbye. "I'll be back about two I promise," he said and left on the trolley to Felicia's game. Tamora knew she could trust Felix but Felicia was a different story and she went to Wreck-It Ralph's place to see if he knew anything about Fast Felicia and her connection to Felix.

Knocking on his door a tired Ralph greeted her. "Oh hey lady I mean Ms. Calhoun," he said smiling at her. "Come on in," he said as she stepped in she saw an oversized couch and a TV on a giant table. "I was just making breakfast, Venellope kept me up all night going down a water fall made of root beer. Can I offer you anything?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Just answer me some questions, "she said getting to the point.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Do you know a character by the name of Fast Felicia?" Tamora asked. Once the name left her lips and landed in Ralph's ears his eyes widened and he choked on his coffee.

"Fa-Fast Fe-Felicia man I haven't heard that name in years," he said in utter shock. "How do you know her?" he asked.

"She came by our house last night asking for Felix's help in fixing her bike and Felix tells me they are just friends but the way they acted around each other makes me think they were more than just friends and closer than brother and sister," Tamora said firmly.

"Well all I can tell you for I don't know much but it was about 15 years ago once Sugar Rush was plugged in and a few months later a game called R.U.S.H was plugged in. A street racing game where you can pick your own bike, car, character, and even the place you want to race. Anyways there was this character called Fast Felicia the fastest and in most people's opinions the best racer in that game. Don't know how but she and Felix met and after the arcade closed he would sneak into her game to see her. People saw them on different tracks as he was riding with her on her bike. And she was seen in his game or at Tappers playing pool or dancing. Anyways I don't know what happened but for about a year they did that and or maybe two I don't know. All I know is something happened where Fast Felicia and Felix never hung out again. There were rumors though," he said.

"What kind of rumors?" Tamora asked getting suspicious again.

"Well some said that they were going to go Turbo and leave their games to run off and be together. But something happened that made them not. One rumor was Fast Felicia was just using Felix to fix her bike for free and he found out and left her. Others say Felicia got into a fight protecting Felix from some bad characters in her game but no one really knows. All I know is that I saw Felicia drop Felix off in his game. They both looked extremely sad and then they said some words I don't know what then they hugged and she rode off and he never saw her again," Ralph said frowning. "Poor Felix sure looked upset but all I know is that he was close with Felicia but something happened to make them stop hanging out and that is the truth," Ralph said.

"Thank you Wreck-It," Tamora said digested what he told her.

"Anytime," he said as he opened the door and she left. She was wondering what happened between Felix and Felicia and was worried if it would happen again.

Felix stood nervously as he looked around the streets of the R.U.S.H game for it looked the same as always. Black top pavement with trash littered everywhere. Graffiti on the brick walls of the buildings and he saw girls with hardly any clothes on in back alleyways making out with guys with no shirts and wearing baggy pants. He walked to a huge looking gray building with a sign that had the picture of a red devil holding a beer bottle and smoking on a cigarette. In flashing red lights the sign said The Devil's Hell House. Opening the doors he coughed as cigarette smoked entered his nostrils. A few black men with some white men were playing pool on the far corner. Other characters were drinking while half naked women who were either really drunk or not were dancing on the bars. Loud music played as he spotted Felicia in the back in a booth.

"Right on time," she said wearing her casual outfit which was a purple tank top that exposed her belly and was very low cut. Her jeans were tight black, her lipstick was a deep purple, and she wore her boots with small gold hooped earrings.

"Always am so what is new with you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Not much but I do want to know about that Sarge woman I don't remember her being in your game. Someone trying to make your game more grown up?" she asked drinking her beer.

"She is from the game Hero's Duty," he said nervously. Felicia had that looked liked she wanted to say something smart but bit her lip.

"Want a sip?" she asked holding her beer bottle closer to Felix.

"No thank you, I don't drink remember?" he told her.

"Same old Felix," she laughed. "Man remember when I first brought you here?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah it was after we first met when you almost ran over me in Game Central Station," he said blushing.

"Yeah sorry about that but hey I stopped in time didn't I?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah you did," he said chuckling back.

"So, how did you meet the Sarge?" she asked growing curious.

"Well I went looking for Ralph and she saw me and almost shot me and then we went together to find Ralph," Felix said as he told her the rest of his story.

"Man you live dangerously Shorty," Felicia said grinning like the devil himself.

"Somehow I doubt you brought me here just to ask me how I met my wife. Come on Felicia what is the real reason why I am here? You have been silent from me for years so what gives?" he asked.

"You always could see right through me couldn't you Shorty. Okay after all we have been through you do deserve the truth. First off I missed you and when I heard about the whole Turbo thing I grew scared thinking you could have died and I never would have gotten to see you again. You are like my big brother Shorty, always keeping me out of trouble and trying to help. You believed in me when no one else would and if I might add Wreck-It isn't the only one who helped a racer become great at racing," Felicia said smiling as did Felix for he remembered.

"And the second reason you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"I need your help Skull is trying to take over the bar again and last time I won and whoever owns this place owns the game. This place makes a lot of money, with this money it helps the mechanics, and the mechanics helps the racers. After what happened last time I swore never to involve you again but Felix if I lose this bar then if you think this place is bad now if Skull gets his paws on it then this whole game will go pardon my language but straight to hell. I know I swore never to involve you but Felix I need your help in training me again to win this race. And if you say no to my next request I will not hold it against you," Felicia said her face growing serious.

"What is your request?" he asked.

"In this race we can have someone race with us to keep us safe during the race. Skull has his own mechanic Shifty Stanley and I don't have a mechanic that I trust other than you and Honest Joe, but after I asked him Skull and his goons got to him and he is in the hospital so I came to you. Felix I am asking you to race with me and defeat Skull once and for all. But remember it will be dangerous and Skull will do anything to stop me from winning and yes he will try to hurt or even kill you. So, now that you know what is your answer?" she asked feeling horrible for asking.

"When is the race?" he asked her.

"Three days from now after Labor Day we celebrate by having the annual race to see who can take me on as Top Dog of the Streets," she said.

"I'll be there and you will win," he said firmly.

"What about Skull?" she asked.

"I can handle Skull," Felix said smiling.

"Thanks Felix I knew I could count on you," she said and they fist pumped each other.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also I forgot to mention KungFuPandaFanatic helped me come up with Felicia's game name and the bar's name.


	4. Memory Lane

Chapter 4: Memory Lane

As Felicia smiled at him happy that Felix agreed to help her, his mind took him back to the first time he met this Speed Princess. _Felix had just got done with another game and watched Ralph clean himself up from the mud. Now Felix wished he said good job to Ralph or something but the guy was nine feet tall and did have a temper. Talking to Ralph could probably get him squashed so he did something he never did before. Go to Game Central Station had look around the other games. Usually Felix stayed home and ate pie but today he was feeling adventurous so he decided to leave his game and go to another. Stepping out he looked around all the other characters walking around talking or going to Tapper's for a drink. His tiny footsteps echoed down the hall way as he came to a game in bold letters that said __**R.U.S.H**__. "Wonder what game this is?" Felix asked as he headed into the game. He saw black pavement and trash littered everywhere with odd writing on the walls. Girls wearing hardly any clothes walked by him smiling mischievously._

_ "Hey cutie," they said winking at him making him blush a deep red. He just shyly looked away and walked down the pavement when he saw a weird light headed towards him._

_ "Hey get off of the road!" shouted a voice. But Felix was stunned and just shielded his eyes as he heard a screech noise and smelled some weird kind of smoke. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't dead and then his eyes saw a black motorcycle lying to the right where he stood scratched up. A girl his age was lying on the street groaning. _

_ "Oh my goodness ma'am are you alright?" he asked rushing to her. He wasn't strong but he managed to get the bike to stand upright. Then his eyes locked on the girl and she had long raven black hair with purple streaks on the side but her bangs were a hot pink. Her skin was a mocha color and her eyes were olive green. Now her outfit was a black vest that was low cut and tight jeans with boots. "Ma'am are you alright?" he asked again noticing her helmet was still attached so at least she was smart enough to wear one._

_ "Oww," she groaned. _

_ "Don't worry I can fix it," Felix said quickly as he took out his hammer. Her leg was badly hurt and bleeding but with a light tap it was good as new. Bruises were forming on her arms and face but with his hammer they too healed. Turning his attention to the bike he tapped it and it was fixed like magic. _

_ "Hey how did you do that and what in the hell were you doing in the middle of the damn road? Are you insane or just plain stupid if I didn't try to stop I could have flattened you like road kill!" the girl snapped as she got to her feet glaring angrily at Felix. She was about five feet maybe five nine he really couldn't tell except that she was taller than him. He came to about her waist and he was blushing from her colorful language._

_ "Sorry to have caused you harm ma'am. My name is Fix-It Felix Jr. from the Fix-It Felix Game. I was in your game because I just thought I would do some exploring I didn't mean to cause such a mess," he said taking off his hat. He was beet red and frowning nervously at the taller woman. She frowned and let out a sigh._

_ "Well I guess I shouldn't be too hard after all you probably didn't know you don't walk in the street in this game. And you did fix me up as well as my bike. But how did you do it so quickly Shorty?" she asked her voice gentler than before._

_ "Oh I have a magic hammer ma'am it can fix anything," he said proudly._

_ "Okay um Felix is it first off my name is not ma'am it is Fast Felicia. Either call me that or just Felicia will be fine," she told him firmly. _

_ "Yes, ma'-I mean Felicia," he said smiling at her. She was about to get on her bike and Felix was wondering if he got the bike fixed completely. "Mind if I ride with you Felicia I want to make sure my hammer got everything fixed," he said cautiously._

_ She stared at him wondering if he was trustworthy and seeing how he looked her in the eyes and his eyes did not wander anywhere else made her believe he was okay. "Alright but hold on tight they don't call me Fast Felicia for nothing," she said grinning wickedly. Felix hopped on and they zoomed down the street as the wind rushed through Felicia's hair and Felix was holding on for dear life blushing a deep red for having to hold onto her waist. Felicia laughed at the small man for she knew he was okay. They stopped and he got off his legs feeling like rubber._

_ "Everything seems to be in order ma'- I mean Felicia," he said grinning at her._

_ "Cool thanks again Shorty you are alright. Come by my game anytime and we can hang or something," she said._

_ "I would like that," he said nervously and she winked at him and sped off down the street. Felix didn't know it then but that was the day a beautiful friendship was formed._

"What were you thinking about?" Felicia asked breaking Felix out of his thoughts.

"The first day I came here and met you," he replied.

"Yeah I got bruised up bad but I didn't hit you and in return you fixed me and my bike," she said smiling.

"Fixing things is what I do best ma'am," he said proudly. She laughed but soon they good time was interrupting by a menacing figure.

"Well, well look who we have here? Miss Felicia and her tiny midget mechanic," growled a deep voice. Standing by their booth was a muscular man with huge muscles. Not as big as Ralph's but good size for this six foot man who maybe was six foot nine. He was way taller than Felicia with dark peach skin that had scars along his arms and neck. No hair but he had deep green eyes and on his left shoulder was a tattoo of a white skull. His clothes were a ripped white t-shirt with blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Hello Skull what do you want? This is a private party and you were not invited," Felicia said coldly.

"Just thought I give you one last chance to just give me this bar and I won't have to harm your sexy little body. Heck maybe if you give me the bar I can reward you by giving you some real power between your legs," he smirked his eyes full of lust.

"That is no way to talk to a lady!" Felix snapped standing up.

"Hey pipsqueak didn't think I would see you around here again. This isn't your game," Skull growled at Felix.

"Felicia invited me," Felix said crossing his arms not backing down from the giant in front of him.

"You should stay out of here pipsqueak this game is extremely dangerous and people like you can easily get hurt," Skull said in a dangerously soft tone.

"If my memory serves me correctly I can handle myself and I am not scared of you," Felix hissed. Now most people in this game was afraid of Skull except for Felicia and even though Felix was a small guy he wouldn't be able to call himself a man if he let men like Skull hurt innocent people.

"This is between you and me Skull and there is no way I am backing out. I beat you last time and I will beat you again," Felicia said getting up in Skull's face.

"Fine Felicia have it your way but just remember accidents happen and if someone gets hurt don't be blaming me. See you on the track," Skull said grinning like the devil outside. Then with an evil chuckle he left the bar. Felix sat back down remembering how much of a bully Skull was.

"I really hate that guy," Felicia hissed. "Thanks for having my back," she added.

"No problem Skull is just a cad I am not scared of him," Felix told her.

"Yeah but now I am pissed I mean mad. I need to blow off some steam," she said. Getting up she went to the record machine where you put a quarter in and you can play a song. Flipping through the songs she found one she liked. Placing the coin in the machine began to play "I Love Rock-N-Roll". The music flowed through the bar as Felicia jumped on the bar moving her hips. Felix watched as the men whistled at her while she sang the lyrics. Then her eyes locked on Felix as she raised a hand out to him. "Take the time and dance with me," she sang looking at him.

Now Felix was nervous for he only danced with Tamora and he didn't know if this would be the wrong thing to do. Then again Tamora usually danced with her male friends and he was okay with it but she never danced with them on a bar. Still it was just a dance and Felicia wouldn't make him touch her waist or anything so he took her hand and began to dance with her. He moved his hips as Felicia spun him around. The crowd was whistling and cheering them on and Felix began to smile as he danced with Felicia. Unbeknown to Felix or Felicia a pair of cold green eyes was watching them. "That is right Felicia you and your pipsqueak mechanic enjoy your little celebration. For soon I will be the next Top Dog of the Streets and I will squash you both like the fleas you are," Skull said firmly as he disappeared to hatch his next plan to destroy Felicia and Felix.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Promises Made

Chapter 5: Promises Made

After Tamora talked to Wreck-It Ralph, her mind was buzzing with questions. According to him at one time Felix and Felicia were extremely close. Then something happened to make them not talk to each other for awhile. Yet, according to Felix, he assured her that he and Felicia were just good friends. His exact words were that he saw Felicia as a kid sister and to Felicia, he was like her big brother. But she kept getting this odd feeling that Felix was hiding something from her about Felicia. Since she didn't know much about racing games or their players, she went to someone who would have information.

President Vanellope was adding an extra layer of frosting getting her car ready for another big race. She was about to hop in her car to take it for a joy ride when a familiar shadow fell over her. "Hey Sergeant Yells A lot what brings you here? According to Hammer Head you and him were supposed to take this Labor Day weekend easy," the girl said with an impish grin.

"Hello Vanellope, I am here because I need your help with something," Tamora said gently but firmly.

"What do you need is Stink Brain okay? What about Hammer Head?" Vanellope asked her face growing serious with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Wreck-It is fine but I don't know about Felix that is why I am here. Do you know anything about other racing games and characters?" Tamora asked getting to the young girl's level.

"Sure I do after I was able to leave my game I made a book about all racing games and characters. Thought it would be useful to see obstacles and how other racers race but if we use any ideas we always ask the other races first. Just give me a second," the tiny President said. Grabbing a gold whistle from her hoodie she blew hard into it and in a flash a small green sour ball came rushing up to them. He wore an odd purple looking hat with odd matching pants.

"Yes, President Vanellope?" the sour ball asked politely.

"Sour Bill I need to see the book," Vanellope asked sweetly. Sour Bill let out a small groan but raced off to get the book and came back with an enormous gray book bigger than any encyclopedia.

"Wh-what ga-game d-did yo-you wa-nt to see," Sour Bill huffed clearly out of breath.

"What is the game called?" Vanellope asked addressing Tamora.

"Uh R.U.S.H, I believe," Tamora told her. Sour Bill began to flip through the massive book and came to the game of R.U.S.H.

"Okay what do you want to know about the game?" Sour Bill asked.

"Look up a character known as Fast Felicia," Tamora said and Vanellope nodded her head and Sour Bill looked up Fast Felicia.

"Okay it says she is the fastest racer in the game. Usually rides a black motorcycle but does like cars. A huge flirt with the guys loves to drink beer, play pool, and going fast. She only knows two speeds fast and faster. Has an attitude but apparently is the hero and knows how to handle herself and I think that is about it," Sour Bill said. Tamora bit her lip wondering how a sweet guy like Felix knew a girl like Felicia.

"Thanks guys, you both were a big help. Um I don't suppose you two know where the game of R.U.S.H is?" she asked looking down at them.

"Yeah go outside our game and turn right and there is the game of R.U.S.H" Vanellope told her. "But wait you never said if Hammer Head was okay," she reminded her.

"Well I think this Fast Felicia is trying to take Felix from me. Apparently Ralph told me they had some history together and I plan on finding out what relationship it truly was," Tamora said firmly.

"What did Hammer Head say?" Vanellope asked.

"He said that he saw Felicia as a kid sister and that she saw him as her big brother and that they were just good friends," Tamora answered.

"Then don't worry Hammer Head is nuts about you," Vanellope assured her.

"Yeah thanks kid see you later," Tamora said and Vanellope waved goodbye and Sour Bill dragged the book back to the castle. Once she was out of Sugar Rush she decided to go to R.U.S.H. Tamora felt bad for spying on Felix but she just had to know if she had any competition and if she did then she would blow Felicia's head off. Going through the gate way she saw herself standing on a deserted street with trash littered everywhere. Graffiti on the walls and her attention was drawn to a gray building with what looked like a devil smoking a cigarette and drinking beer. Poking her head through the smoky atmosphere her attention quickly locked in on Felix and she was shocked at what she saw.

He was on the bar dancing with Felicia. Well Felicia was doing most of the dancing and Felix was mostly clapping his hands to the music. Felicia had all the guys whistling at her as she dipped low and grabbed Felix's hand and spun him around. Tamora growled at this and watched as the music ended Felicia tossed Felix in the air and he did a flip and landed in her arms. They both smiled at each other as the song ended and the crowd cheered loudly. Leaving quickly Tamora went to her game for some practice shooting for some odd reason she wanted to shoot something.

"Well that was fun but I better get home. I promised Tammy I would be home at two and it is one. And I want to get her some flowers since I didn't get to spend much time with her," Felix said frowning.

"Okay want me to give you a lift?" Felicia asked.

"No it is okay I will be back later tonight to help you train that is if Tammy will be okay with it," Felix said.

"If not you could always sneak out," Felicia said slyly. "Just kidding bro, but be careful and I will see you later tonight," she said and went over to the record player and picked another song. Felix walked on home and headed to a flower shop. Back in Hero's Duty Tamora was blasting fake cy-bugs pretending they were Felicia's face.

"Damn, biker slut trying to steal my man. I will show her," Tamora hissed angrily as she shot her gun. The image of Felix in Felicia's arms brought tears to her eyes. Made her want to scream and pull the raven haired girl's hair out. But this was Felix surely he wouldn't cheat on her would he?

"Uh Sarge, are you okay?" asked a man named Derrick. He had dark skin with curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He wore a battle suit that showed off his muscles and he was taller than Sarge by a foot.

"Yes, soldier why do you ask?" Tamora growled continuing to shoot.

"Because you are shooting a gun that ran out of bullets five minutes ago," he told her nervously.

"Oh I uh knew," she replied quickly. Looking at the clock it was about 1:30 and she had to get home since Felix said he would be back at two. "Good day soldier," she added and left the area.

"Good day Sagre," Derrick said frowning and wondered what was making Sarge so angry. The last time he saw her like this was when Brad Scott was killed on her wedding day. Tamora made it home and quickly changed into some normal clothes just as Felix walked in.

"Honey I am home," he called cheerfully. "And I brought you something," he said handing her some yellow flowers and kissed her cheek.

"How did your visit with Felicia go?" she asked biting her lip.

"Just fine, we talked and someone made her mad so she asked me to dance with her. Was that okay because I honestly didn't know for you danced with your soldiers so I thought it was okay. But if you are uncomfortable with it I won't do it again promise," he said taking his hat off and his cheeks growing red. Tamora couldn't help but smile for he looked so cute and realized Felix would never cheat on her. Scooping him up in her arms she planted sweet kisses along his neck and cheek finally getting to his lips.

"It is okay Fix-It I trust you," she said sweetly.

"Good because Felicia wants me to help her train for a big race after Labor Day and I promised I would help her. Do you mind Honey Glows?" he asked. He wanted to tell her all of it but was afraid for her safety. He could handle Skull and his bullies but he couldn't handle losing her.

"I guess so," Tamora said frowning slightly. She wanted to say hell no and hold onto Felix as tight as she could so he couldn't get away. But she did trust him for she did stuff that would test any husband's trust and Felix never doubted her.

"Okay but I have to go help her later tonight but I will be back before eleven okay sweetie," he said growing nervous.

Now she didn't like this idea at all but Felix was a man of his word. If he promised Felicia that he would help her then he had too. Still Tamora didn't trust Felicia at all but what could she do? "Okay but till then I get you all to myself," she purred wanting nothing more than to be with him.

Felix grew even redder as he said," Ma'am yes ma'am" and kissed her lips. During the kiss an idea came to Tamora she would pay Fast Felicia a little visit and see for herself if this little biker girl was truly after her Felix and if so Tamora would make Felicia regret ever being coded.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Girl Talk

Chapter 6: Girl Talk

About eight Felicia was zooming down Nice Land Streets. Tamora saw her headlights from a mile away. True to her name all anyone saw was a black blur as a bike came to an abrupt stop. "Hey Shorty shake a leg!" Felicia shouted. Her shouting woke a few people up for some were going to bed or eating dinner.

"Hey keep it down Missy!" shouted Gene from the apartment across from Felix's apartment.

"Sorry Gene, Felicia I will be right down!" Felix told her from the window. Tamora was biting her lip but kept silent determined to talk to Felicia once she dropped Felix off. Felix hopped up and kissed her cheek. "I will be back soon honey, love you," he said blushing a deep red. She smiled but before he could hop out to meet Felicia, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and brought him up to her level. Then planted a deep long sweet kiss on his lips. Felix practically melted under the kiss as he heard his little heart pounding loudly.

"Hurry back," she whispered in his ear as she put him down.

"Yes ma'am," he said almost bumping into the wall. He went to the door, his face red as a tomato as he went outside. Tamora's eyes locked on Felix from the window as she saw him climb on Felicia's bike.

"Bout time you showed up. Now come on let's burn some rubber," Felicia said smiling wickedly. Then in a flash they were gone a small trail of fire was the only thing Felicia left.

"Felicia!" Felix exclaimed as he saw the Nice Landers putting the small fire trail out.

"Sorry, told you I go fast," Felicia said innocently. He just shook his head at her as he held on tighter to her waist so he wouldn't fall off. Back in the game of R.U.S.H an evil plan was being hatched. Deep in a black garage was a toothpick of a man with a black hair. Smoking a cigarette as Skull came in with a serious look.

"You got my package?" Skull asked in a deep voice.

"Depends you got my money?" the toothpick man asked.

"Here is your money, Stan," Skull said handing the toothpick man a suitcase of money. Stan or Shifty Stanley as he was called picked up the money and held it up to the light. "It is real stupid now give me what I paid for!" snapped Skull, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Keep your shirt on Boss, here is your package," Stanley said handing him a small box.

"How long is the timer?" Skull asked.

"About 20 minutes give or take. I know how fast Felicia is and knowing that pipsqueak handyman once he is dropped off he would want to talk. All you do is put this at the bottom of her bike. Once she gets on the bomb will be activated and once she is out of her game it will go off and BOOM, no more Fast Felicia and no more pipsqueak handy man either," Stanley said smugly.

"Good that is what I wanted to hear," Skull said grinning wickedly.

"I don't get it if you know you can beat Felicia why try and blow her up?" Stanley asked for he was the curious type.

"15 years ago her and that pipsqueak handy man disgraced me. I owe them," he said glaring at the memory. "Soon they will both learn what happens to people who mess with Skull," the man said in a deadly soft voice.

"Yeah well remember if you are caught I know nothing about this," Stanley said.

"I know see you at the race," Skull said and took his package with him. Once they got to the track Felix looked over Felicia's bike.

"Okay you are great at speed and your control has improved. Let me see that everything is good," Felix said. Getting out his hammer he looked the bike over to make sure nothing got lose or broken on their way to his apartment to the track. "Everything seems to be in order, now what track should we try first?" Felix asked.

"Let's do the New York one Skull loves that one and odds are will pick it," Felicia said. They went to a small stand that had a keyboard and Felicia punched in New York. Soon a huge bright blue light went all over the track. The sky showed stars and huge skyscrapers in the distance. The road looked like a normal black top pavement with everything they needed.

"Okay hope on your bike and I will time you and see how well you avoid the obstacles. Now how many cars do you want to race against?" Felix asked.

"Do five I guess," Felicia said and put her helmet on. Bringing her bike to the start line as little robot cars were lined up next to her with some bikes. A blue eyed brunette wearing a black miniskirt and tank top stood at the starting line.

"Alright Racers welcome to the game of R.U.S.H. Let's see if you can prove to be the best," said the hologram girl. "Ready, Set Go!" she shouted and the race was on. Felicia zoomed down the race track as the cars followed her. Two cars tried to box her in but the second the other one tried to box her in. She leaned to the right and zoomed out of the way causing the two cars to crash into each other.

"Alright Felicia," Felix said as he held his stopwatch. Felicia zoomed down the hills as she leaped through a green circle allowing her extra speed which she used pushing herself into fourth place. "Come on Felicia you got this," Felix said smiling at her. The wind rushing through her hair as her eyes locked on the person in third places.

"Alright Felicia just like Daddy taught you," she said. Going a bit faster she raised her bike up making the front wheel up and managed to move around car number three. Then she saw a hill and car number two. "Alright let's do it," she said growing serious and zoomed the hill and using her turbo as she leaped over car two and then zoomed past car one. "Yeah tap that ass whoa!" Felicia shouted smiling happily as the finish line was in sight. Revving up her bike she zoomed and then in a flash she crossed the finish line.

"Alright Felicia, you finished the track in under five minutes!" Felix shouted.

"Awesome," she said and they high fived each other. "Okay so did you see anything wrong?" she asked growing serious again.

"Let's see you just scratched the side of your bike when you got boxed in other than that your bike is fine," he told her.

"Okay, can you fix it and let's pick another track," Felicia said. During that time they did all the tracks as Felix timed Felicia and watched her style to see what she had to work on. Once they were done Felicia parked her bike and took Felix to a soda machine around the corner. That was when Skull who had been watching seized his chance.

"So long Felicia, you can race all you want in Heaven along with your pipsqueak mechanic," he cackled as he placed the bomb at the bottom of the bike. Then quickly hid back in the bushes just as Felix and Felicia came back.

"You sure you want to do this Shorty?" Felicia asked.

"Don't worry I will ask Ralph to come with me on the race day. He will keep an eye on Skull's goons while you and I handle Skull," Felix said.

"Okay Shorty but be careful I don't want what happened last time be a repeat," Felicia said.

"Don't worry, now I have to get home let's go," Felix said. They climbed on the bike and the bomb turned on as the timer was counting down. Along the way home Felix had this odd feeling something was off about the bike. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was off but he would check it later. They parked the bike and Tamora was waiting outside for them. "Hi honey," Felix said as he hopped up to kiss her cheek. "I will be right back I need to go ask Ralph something," Felix said and headed off to Ralph's house.

"Felicia, before you go I need to talk to you," Tamora said walking off the steps.

"About what ma'am?" Felicia asked trying to be polite. Last time she talked to this woman it didn't go so well.

"About Felix," Tamora said firmly.

"What about him?" Felicia asked.

"After this race you are to stay away from him. He is mine now and you had your chance but you let him go and he is mine and I will not allow you to take him from me," Tamora snapped getting straight to the point.

"Whoa slow your role Blondie? What are you talking? Felix is like my older brother eww," Felicia said scrunching up her nose shaking the idea out of head.

"Save it I know you are after him but he is mine understand!" Tamora yelled growing dangerous. She had her gun on her and wasn't scared to use it to get her point across.

"What did Shorty tell you?" Felicia asked having her pocket knife handy.

"That you two are just good friends and that he sees you as his kid sister," Tamora said softly trying to keep her anger in check.

"That is all he told you?" Felicia asked with a secretive look in her eyes.

"Yes why?" Tamora asked growing suspicious.

"You honestly don't know do you?" Felicia asked.

"Know what?" Tamora demanded growing angry again. Just then Derrick came by to see how Sarge was doing. She was like his older sister and he wanted to see if her and that Fix-It guy was okay.

"Sarge, sorry to bother you," Derrick began but blushed a deep red when his eyes locked on Felicia. "Good evening ma'am," he said smiling at her. Felicia blushed too and her heart began to race.

"Uh hi," she said her mouth growing dry.

"Not now soldier I am having a private conversation," Tamora barked wanting to get answers out of this girl. Just then Felix and Ralph came running full speed towards them.

"Tammy, Felicia get away from that bike!" Felix shouted.

"What is going on?" Felicia asked. Felix grabbed Tammy's arm and Derrick who was panicking too scooped Felicia up in his arms and carried her to safety. Hey, Soldier Boy put me down!" Felicia shouted not use to this at all.

"Fix-It let go!" Tamora yelled.

"Hurry, Ralph!" Felix shouted. The giant man nodded and picked up the bike as gently as he could which wasn't easy.

"Hey Big Guy take it easy with my bike!" Felicia shouted trying to get free of Derrick's grasp.

"Easy ma'am I am just trying to keep you safe," Derrick told her. Tamora and everyone watched as Ralph was holding a small bomb and it was going to go off in one minute. Throwing it as hard as he could it zoomed in the air and went off causing everyone in Nice Land to wake up thinking it was fireworks. Felicia and Felix locked eyes on each other as they came to the same conclusion.

"Skull," they said together.

"Okay I am tired of this secret crap you two start talking!" Tamora demanded glaring at both Felicia and Felix. They both frowned and took a deep breath as they revealed a day they swore never to talk about again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

"This is all my fault. I never should have asked you to help me. I knew Skull would try something like this ah I am so damn stupid!" Felicia said banging her fist into a wall but not hard enough to hurt it.

"It wasn't your fault Felicia I am your brother it is my job to protect you. And there is no way I am letting you handle that bully alone," Felix told her firmly.

"No Shorty I am not letting what happened 15 years ago happen again. This is my fight not yours I was selfish to ask for your help," Felicia said looking away from him.

"What happened 15 years ago won't happen, Ralph will be there to keep an eye on Skull and his goons. I am not letting you handle this alone," Felix told her touching her hand. She glared at him and freed her hand.

"Did you just see what happened if you didn't know about that bomb you or me would have been blown to pieces? No from now on I am handling this solo no one is going to take a bullet for me not again," Felicia said. Suddenly everyone heard gun shots for Tamora had her gun out and shot three times in the air.

"Alright I am going to count to five and you two better start telling me what the hell you two are talking about or I will shoot that damn bike of yours!" Tamora yelled. Felix and Felicia exchanged glances and Felix nodded letting Felicia know it was okay.

"It was a long time ago. I was a young racer fast as lightning but I lacked control. I could race better than most but I lacked control wound up crashing and hurting innocent people. That all changed when I met Felix, he was the only one who thought I could be good. Every day he would come to my game and ride on the back of my bike and teach me to control my speed. Soon I became a great racer but my biggest challenge came in the form of Skull. He was the bad guy in the game. Had the worst reputation and held the title as Top Dog of the Streets. When he owned the Devil's Hell House the races were beyond dangerous. He had ways of cheating and made it look legal among other things. I had to stop him and make racing fun again and since I didn't have anyone to watch my back I asked Felix. At that time Felix was not scared of Skull even though he could flatten Felix like a pancake. And Skull couldn't buy Felix's loyalty and that ticked Skull off by far. Soon we had the big race and the winner would be the new Top Dog of the Streets. Everything went according to plan Felix was on the back of my bike to keep me safe. And then that is when things went wrong," Felicia said as her voice drifted to a distant memory.

_ "Come on Felicia we are almost to the finish line!" Felix shouted as he held on for dear life. Just then a red car came zooming by and smashed into the bike. _

_ "Off the road ladies!" cackled Skull as he and Shifty Stanley raced past them. _

_ "Felix he smashed my bike I am losing control!" Felicia said and soon they began to swerve._

_ "On it!" he said and let go and touched the bike with his hammer. Soon they zoomed back to the race and all they had to do was pass Skull. They zoomed down the bridge and Skull saw them coming and grinned evilly._

_ "Now!" he shouted and Shifty Stanley threw a stick of dynamite and the bridge was gone. Felix saw this and bent his hammer like a boomerang and threw it at the bridge. It was fixed and they rode across safely. "Okay ready?" he asked her._

_ "Just hold on!" Felicia said and rode faster and soon they saw Skull's car and Felicia raised up her front wheel and zoomed past Skull._

_ "What no way!" he roared. "Shoot them!" he yelled and Stanley pulled out a gun and tried to shoot at Felicia's tires. But Felicia had been practicing and they avoided the bullets and zoomed across the finish line. _

_ "Alright we won!" Felicia shouted as a medal was presented around her neck. _

_ "I am so proud of you sis," Felix said hugging her._

_ "Couldn't have done it without you bro," she said shedding tears of joy._

_ "No way did I just lose to a skirt! No freaking way!" Skull roared for he lost on his favorite track. He was so furious he lunged at Felicia who was too slow to react and Felix did react. Jumping in the air he used his tiny legs to kick Skull in the head and face or chest. Felix was moving so fast that Skull couldn't get a hit on him and soon was knocked to the ground his face badly bruised and blood on his head._

_ "You lost admit it," Felix said crossing his arms. He rejoined Felicia as the crowd cheered their new champion. But Skull was not finished with either one of them. _

_ "I may not have beaten you Felicia! But I can still eliminate you once and for all!" he yelled and raised up his gun and fired one last bullet. Time froze as Felix pushed Felicia out of the way and fell to the ground groaning._

_ "Felix!" Felicia shouted as Skull and Stanley drove away. She held him in her arms as blood was oozing out of his chest. He was twitching gold and blue codes as Felicia knew he was dying. _

_ "Good bye sis glad I could help," he said weakly and Felicia burst into tears._

_ "No you ain't cashing out on me yet. Where is that damn hammer?" she asked and grabbed it and tapped Felix with it. Hoping beyond hope it would save his life. Within seconds the blood had stopped and the bullet was out. _

_ "I am okay," he said happily and Felicia hugged him. But now she knew this had grown too dangerous and that was when she and Felix would say good bye._

"And that is the whole story," Felicia said. Tamora stood in utter shock and without a word grabbed Felix by the back of his collar and dragged him inside their apartment. Ralph made fists as he glared angrily at the ground wanting to wreck that Skull character. Derrick looked at Felicia and wanting nothing more than to hold her close and shield her from this pain. He moved slowly towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened but something felt right about being in this guy's arms so she allowed herself to wrap her arms around him.

Felix was dropped on the couch as his wife paced back and forth her expression unreadable. "Tamora I am sorry I didn't tell you. But I was scared of losing you and I should have told you I know it was beyond stupid to keep that from you. But Ralph was going to watch my back but please try to understand I couldn't tell you for I was afraid for your safety," he said with pleading eyes. He knew he should have told her the whole story but out of fear he didn't and now he may have just lost the one woman he would ever love.

"You are done," was all Tamora said.

"Yes I am done talking," Felix asked scared to see what his wife would do.

"No Fix-It you are done with helping her. You are not going to help her train and you are not going to be in that race got it," she said calmly. Felix saw her face turn calm and she looked at him with a firm gaze. Now mostly when she used this face and look on her soldiers they would be trembling in their boots but not Felix.

"No," he said crossing her arms. Tamora stood their dumbfounded at what he just said.

"What did you say?" she asked in a quieter tone like she didn't comprehend what he said.

"I said no Tamora, I am going to help Felicia for she needs my help," he said hiding his fear.

"Felix," she growled.

"No Tamora I am not one of your soldiers you can intimidate. Felicia is my friend more like my sister and I care about her. And I swore that I would help her," he said firmly. On the outside he was as cool as a cucumber but on the inside he was trembling like a leaf. He had never talked to Tamora like this.

"Felix, I said you are done with her. You were almost killed tonight do you have any idea what would have happened if you were on that bike!" Tamora asked now yelling.

"I am well aware of what would have happened. I would be stupid to tell you I am not scared of dying and not regenerate but I am. I am sorry Tamora but I am a hero and the hero helps people. Felicia is on her own in her game I am the only one she can trust. She is in trouble Tamora and I am the only one she has. I thought you of all people would know what that is like. At least in your game you have tons of soldiers to watch your back and to help keep you safe. She has no one in her game to keep her safe and she knew it was dangerous but she asked me for help. I can't just turn my back on her. I know you are afraid for my safety and if I knew of a better way than I would have done it. But all I can do is have Ralph be there and maybe Vanellope. The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I could handle anything but I can't handle losing you. Okay it sounds selfish and stupid but that is how I feel," Felix said shedding tears.

"And you honestly think I could handle losing you!" Tamora exclaimed crying too. She glared at him deciding on whether to punch him again or tie him up and keep him in their room so he wouldn't get hurt. She turned away from him trembling with tears. He stepped down from the couch and slowly approached her.

"Tammy all I can say is I am sorry," he said gently touching her arm. In an instant he was grabbed and held in a massive bear hug as tears soaked his shirt.

"I understand why you want to help her. And I am sorry for ever doubting you and her about your relationship. I was just scared I was losing you to her and it was killing me inside. I should have trusted you better but please Felix walk away from this. Please, Felicia says she can handle herself please for once don't try and play the hero please," she begged hating herself for sounding so weak. But just the thought of losing Felix would bring her to her knees.

"I can't Tammy I have to help her," Felix said wishing he could stop her tears.

"Fine but I am going with you for I am not allowing some psychotic biker to harm you," Tamora said. "I love you Felix," she said.

"I love you two Tammy," he said kissing her lips. They went back outside and Tamora faced Felicia seeing the dark haired girl tense up.

"I misjudged you and I am sorry for that. But Felix is right you are not going to handle this Skull person alone for we will help you," Tamora said.

"I don't understand why would you help me?" Felicia asked in confusion.

"Because you are Felix's sister and part of his family so I will protect you for what kind of sister-n-law would I be if I didn't offer to help my family," Tamora said offering Felicia a small smile. The biker girl smiled back as they shook hands. "Wreck-It get Vanellope and tell her to bring the book she will know what you mean. And Derrick you can go on home now," Tamora said.

"With all due respect ma'am I am offering my services on this mission," he said.

"Why?" Tamora asked.

"I have my reasons," Derrick said blushing. Tamora saw him glancing at Felicia and put two and two together.

"Okay well everyone let's form a plan for we have a race to win," Tamora said and they all nodded in agreement.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Winner Takes All

Chapter 8: Winner Takes All

"Okay Vanellope what do you know about Skull other than the obvious?" Tamora asked.

"Let's see it says he loves beer, a real hot head, and hates to lose," she said.

"Anything else?" she asked the kid.

"Nothing we don't already know," Vanellope told her.

"Okay well we do have the advantage of surprise for he thinks Felix and Felicia are dead. So, will they still have the race?" Tamora asked Felicia.

"Oh yea Skull would never give up a chance to tell the world how much of a coward I am," Felicia said firmly folding her arms.

"Well you won't be able to practice in your game," Tamora said.

"What if I can't practice then how will I win the race!" Felicia exclaimed growing angry.

"Easy if we take you to Sugar Rush you will be able to practice there," she said.

"Well better than nothing I suppose," Felicia admitted.

"Okay here is the plan Felicia you and Felix stay in Sugar Rush and practice running through the course. Wreck-It you help Vanellope get as much information on Skull and this Stanley guy. Derrick you are with me, we have some errands to run. Felicia when is the race?" she asked.

"In two days," Felicia told her.

"Well get on that track and practice," Tamora said and turned her attention to Felix. Leading him away for a brief few moments she grabbed him by the collar and kissed his lips. "I'll be back soon. Stay in Sugar Rush till the day of the race," she told him firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he told her sweetly and she couldn't help but smile. Derrick looked on at Felicia with such an odd feeling in his chest.

"Uh Miss Felicia," he said going up to her.

"Yeah," she said nervously. Feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach like butterflies and her mouth went dry again.

"Um just wanted to say be careful on the track," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Soldier Boy," she said smiling at him causing his face to turn red. Derrick left with Calhoun and Felix along with Ralph and Vanellope took Felicia to Sugar Rush. "Wow this place sure is sweet," Felicia said looking around all the lollipop trees and chocolate puddles.

"This is my home sweet home, now the track is this way," Vanellope said. Ralph carried her on his shoulders and they came to small race track. "Here is the entire course be careful of the cherry bombs if they are lit they will exploded. Also be careful of the ice cream tunnel it is icy," Vanellope told her.

"I think I got it," Felicia said.

"Okay Hammer Head you and the Speed Queen practice on the track. Come on Stink Brain we have research to do," said the little girl.

"As you command President Booger Face," Ralph said smiling. Felicia put her bike on the track and motioned for Felix to get on with her. She revved up and soon zoomed off. The first part was a simple track along a curvy road. Felicia was used to curves but not for what happened next. The cherry bombs went off and began to explode.

"Oh no!" Felix said in a worried tone.

"Hold on!" she said and pushed hard on the pedal and zoomed down the road as the cherry bombs went off. They came to an icy slide and went through it going through a small cannon and being blasted over the other side. "Man that kid wasn't kidding when she said this track would be difficult," Felicia said as she landed hard on the other side. "How you holding up Shorty?" Felicia asked.

"Just fine and your bike is doing fine too," he said smiling at her.

"Okay let's finish this," Felicia said grinning. They soon finished the course when Tamora came back with Derrick.

"Okay I recently learned that we can put Skull and Stanley in a game jail for they broke the rules by trying to kill Felicia and Felix outside their game. Since Vanellope has a dungeon of some kind we can probably put him and his friend in there for the rest of their code lives," Tamora said.

"Oh yeah thanks I almost forgot I had Hammer Head make it stronger in case baddies like Turbo appear again," Vanellope said. "I would be more than happy to lock up those losers here for awhile," the tiny president said.

"No," Felicia said firmly. Everyone looked at her in shock wondering why she would oppose this solution. "I appreciate everything but if I lock him and Stanley up before the race then everyone will see me as weak and scared. I can't have that in my game our reputation is the only thing that matters. I have to beat Skull in that race or I lose more than just the bar," Felicia said.

"We understand Felicia, and don't worry you can beat that big bully with your eyes closed," Felix said holding her hand.

"Yeah that Skull doesn't stand a chance," Derrick added making Felicia's heart beat faster.

"Well then let's get back to racing and I will gather my men to prepare them to take Skull and Stan to the Fungeon after the race," Tamora said. Felicia nodded and soon she and Felix along with Vanellope and her friends were on the track helping Felicia train. Soon the night had come and Felicia was sitting by the castle window looking out onto the candy cane stars and frowning.

"Mind if I sit with you Miss Felicia?" Derrick asked.

"Sure Soldier Boy it is a free country," she said scooting over so he could sit next to her.

"You worried about the race?" he asked.

"A bit mostly hoping that what happened to Felix all those years ago won't happen again. I could care two sense about what happens to me but he is my friend my big brother. I just don't want any to die for me," she said holding herself.

"What if you are worth dying for?" he asked looking directly at her.

"I am not," she said firmly. Taking a chance he placed his hand on her cheek bringing her face up to his.

"You are worth everything to me," he said and kissed her forehead. Her eyes went wide and she quickly got up and walked away. "Wait I am sorry I didn't mean to push anything," Derrick said angry at himself for scaring her away. Felicia stopped in her tracks for she never felt this way before and it scared her. Looking at this man she barely knew for what a day maybe two? She couldn't remember but whenever he looked at her with those eyes it made her feel weird. As long as he was with her, she felt like she could do anything. She once asked Felix about this feeling and he said it was called love. Now Felicia did love Felix like a brother but when she saw Derrick it was different and being her, she was going to find out what it was. Running up to Derrick she kissed his lips and his eyes went wide but eased in as his arms wrapped around her waist. They both knew this feeling was love and they found it together.

Soon the day of the race had come and Skull was sitting with Stanley in his car smiling like the devil. "Well where is Felicia, did she oversleep or something?" he asked in a faked concerned voice.

"She still has five minutes," the man starting the race told him.

"Hope nothing bad happened to her," Skull said giving Stanley a secretive look. Soon their smiles were wiped off their faces when they heard a familiar noise. Coming up the road was Felicia with Felix clinging to her waist.

"Hey Skull, what is wrong you look like you seen a ghost?" Felicia asked grinning at him. He glared at her but the race would be held. Tamora walked up to Felix and knelt by him.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" she asked.

"Don't worry honey I will be okay," he promised holding her hand. She kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

"I know I am making sure of that," she said and joined Ralph along with Vanellope in the crowd.

"Good luck Felicia," Derrick called from the crowd. Felicia smiled at him and the race was starting.

"Ready sis?" Felix asked.

"Let's burn some rubber bro," Felicia said. The race began and they zoomed down the course. They passed Skull's car but he always had a plan.

"Blow her off the road!" Skull yelled. Stanley nodded and shot bullets at Felicia's bike and it hit one of the tires. Felicia yelled as Felix grabbing his hammer let go and tapped the wheel fixing it.

"Shorty you okay!" Felicia said as she regained control of her bike.

"Yeah let's finish this!" Felix said. Skull had passed them and Felicia was cornered where she couldn't go passed him. So, if she couldn't move passed him then she will jump passed him.

"Okay Shorty hold on real tight!" Felicia shouted as she revved up her bike and just as she saw Skull's car she pressed her turbos. A flash of black light came zooming after Skull's car and was flying over him.

"No I will not lose again!" Skull yelled but it was too late for Felicia and Felix was zooming down the other side and with a few minutes crossed the finish line.

"Alright we won!" Felicia exclaimed hugging Felix. Derrick ran up to Felicia wrapping her in his arms and kissing her lips. Tamora did the same to Felix as Ralph and Vanellope cheered loudly.

"No, I will be the Top Dog!" Skull yelled and began to shoot a gun but Vanellope blasted her own toy gun and it held a gum ball in it covering both Skull and Stanley in the sticky goo. Just then the gun was dropped and the bullet hit Skull's own car. The soldiers from Hero's Duty took both men away to the Fungeon. Soon it was the celebration and Derrick informed Calhoun he was staying in R.U.S.H along with Felicia. She understood and said he would be missed. The whole street became a dance party as beer was drunk except for Vanellope who had root beer but played pool with Ralph.

"Thanks for the help bro couldn't have done it without you and your friends," Felicia said.

"Anytime sis," he said and watched as she was dancing with Derrick. Then he was back in Tamora's arms.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you can be?" she asked.

"Not since yesterday but you are amazing too honey," he said kissing her cheek. She smiled and kissed him on his lips and they spent the rest of their time off dancing and celebrating in R.U.S.H. Both happy that they loved each other and that they helped save another game from another villain and for now life was good.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
